HetaOni Safe and Sound
by maxridefan1234
Summary: They had made it out, no one was dead. The mansion was being burned to the ground. Yet no matter where he goes, Italy will continue to be haunted by its memory. Song-fic for HetaOni.


**_Author's Note:_ I heard this song and just _had_ to write a song-fic using it and HetaOni. You've got to admit it fits very well for once they've all gotten out, which they will. They can't be trapped in there forever...right?**

** Anyway, this goes from them getting out of the mansion to the anniversary of the mansion being destroyed to "WWIII" when the nations bosses' tried to make them fight against each other, and how the memories of the mansion continue to haunt little Italy throughout it and more.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni, or the song Safe and Sound.**

HetaOni; Safe and Sound

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight**_

They were finally out. After all those loops, all those deaths, all that blood...

They were free. The mansion was burning to the ground behind them, the monsters long dead.

"Why are you crying? You finally made it out, shouldn't you be happy?" Sealand asked, looking up at the taller nation next to him.

Italy hadn't even realized he was crying. "I'm...I'm happy that we're finally out. These are tears of joy, not sadness." of course Italy would know the difference, all that time in the mansion had changed him forever. In fact, it had changed all of them, even the nations that had been helping from only the outside and didn't know the true horrors of the burning building.

The nations were cheering, celebrating as the mansion had had held some of them captive burned. The sun was setting, and soon the only light would come from the burning remains of the nation's former prison.

"Italy, let's go home." Germany said, laying a hand on Italy's shoulder. Germany looked like he too was about to start crying, all of them did. They were free at last.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"Hey, Italy!" America shouted, "You better over here before all the pasta is gone!"

"Coming!" Italy shouted back, abandoning his sketch book in the grass.

Looking at the place now, you would never guess that a building had once stood here. Flowers grew all over the place, and nature had long since taken over the area, attempting to make them forget about all the deaths that had happened here.

It was the 20th anniversary of the mansion having been burned to the ground, and the nations had set up a stone monument where the house once stood to honor those who had never made it out, especially the little mochi who sacrificed its life for the nations' freedom. It was nothing special, just a stone block. However, written on it in all manor of languages was the same simple phrase; "May we all find peace at last."

The nations gathered here bringing foods from their homes, sharing cultures and overall having a good time. It was a time meant to bring them closer together, to prevent anymore bloodshed between them. Though their bosses' refused to attend, it didn't matter all that much to them. As long as they could get along, surely the rest of the world could, right?

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling;**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when music's gone,gone**_

"No. We will not fight each other, we will not go through with a third World War!" Romano yelled. His boss wasn't surprised, the Italy's had never liked violence.

"And as your boss I'm telling you both that you will!"

"You weren't there! We all had promised to never fight again! Even France and England had stopped fighting for the most part!" Italy shouted. He couldn't stand it, their boss along with Germany's, America's, Russia's, and Ireland's trying to plunge them into another war. "After the mansion all the nations swore never to fight again, to solve our conflicts peacefully!"

"Well, as your boss I say otherwise. And its already to late to go back."

"You purposefully didn't tell us your intention until now you bastard!" Italy was having to hold Romano back now, though he had half a mind to help his brother beat their boss to a bloody pulp, no matter how much he hated violence.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

World War Three was over before it even started, as far as the nation's citizen's were concerned. The nations had overthrown their own governments in favor of running their countries themselves. This way, they reasoned, there will be no more wars. They would do what they thought best for their citizens.

Soon they would be told about the change of power, and the existence of the nations. The promise made back at the mansion would keep them from starting any wars. The only thing the people would have to worry about was if having leaders who were hurt by anything bad happening to them, such as an earthquake or famine, and had hundred's of years of experience with government and what sort of things worked and didn't work were right to lead their country. And the answer was undoubtedly yes.

Italy would no longer have to worry about someone's boss trying to start another war and break the promise of peace, for they would be their own bosses now.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

He woke up screaming. He was covered from head to toe in sweat, and all those gruesome memories had come back again in the form of nightmares. _I'm out...the mansion was burned to the ground...no one died..._

Italy had to keep reminding himself of this, every single night. Rarely did he past a night without the memories coming back, the lifeless bodies of his friends, their blood turning the white furniture crimson, the monster...all of it.

He was safe, they all were. The monsters had been destroyed. They had no idea what they had been, but they had managed to kill them all the same. Italy could no longer go near white furniture, or stand America's alien friend Tony. He no longer smiled like he used to, and he actually had to keep his eyes open now when awake. Every time he closed them all he saw were the nations lying dead on the floor. However, they were all right, no one was dead, and none of them were hurt.

They were all safe and sound...


End file.
